<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tangerines and juniper berries by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254305">tangerines and juniper berries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Zhong Chen Le, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Zhong Chen Le, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chenle never questions why he enjoys tangerines, just that he does.</p><p>Or rather: three times Chenle watches Donghyuck fuck someone and the one time he fucks Donghyuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tangerines and juniper berries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/gifts">englishsummerrain</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hbd, yoon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chenle was never meant to be an alpha.</p><p>As a member of NCT Dream, to fulfil the young, sweet and innocent concept they had, A&amp;R purposely chose trainees who were going to present as betas and omegas. They were the counterpart to NCT 127’s cool, aggressive and tough image, a group composed of alphas and betas.</p><p>Unfortunately, debuting trainees so young has its risks, because one can never predict that a chubby-cheeked, kitten smiled and twinkly-eyed fourteen-year-old boy is going to present into a bitch faced, sharp tongued and hell raising alpha at nineteen. The issue with choosing people on the basis of scientific expectations is that people are unpredictable. Just like the condom, it’s not infallible, and nine months later there’s a bundle of <em>joy</em>—four years after SM chooses Chenle to become part of their sweetheart group, he presents as an alpha.</p><p>To be fair, Chenle joins SM a mere two months before his debut. In the meagre time between dance practice, Korean lessons, etiquette lessons, recording content and all the shebang that comes with being an idol, Chenle only attends one lab visit where the scientist said that he had a good chance of presenting as a beta. As the son of a beta and an omega with an elder brother who presented as a beta, there was a fairly good probability of that. And SM accepted it—looking at his face and stature, what were the odds?</p><p>Well, what are the odds indeed?</p><p>Donghyuck, ever the person to be contrary—always getting into mischief and rule breaking—did it first. The lab said he was going to be a beta—on analysis of his ancestry, he was born from a long line of betas, it was practically certain—so SM confidently put him in both 127 and Dream. On the eve of his legal maturity at nineteen, he presents as an omega.</p><p>It was pandemonium. As the maknae of 127—who were literally split down the middle with even alphas and betas—there were concerns on how Donghyuck would affect the dynamics of the group as an omega. But it was not a worry for long. Donghyuck was prescribed mandatory suppressants and the issue was resolved.</p><p>Secondary genders were concepts, an image and buzzword for K-POP groups. Everyone knew that secondary genders were to <em>enhance </em>a group, not to complicate matters. The members of 2PM—the famously beefy all-alpha group—were so doped on steroids and suppressants that they were more defanged, domesticated tigers in zoos rather than wild beasts. The sweet girls of Apink—renowned for their pure, innocent omega charm—legendarily never experienced a single heat or period in the span of their career.</p><p>Entertainment companies effectively took trainees with their secondary genders, molded them to fit a concept—girl crush alphas, flower boy omegas, etc.—and then pumped them full of suppressants to effectively turn them into betas. After all, despite the inherent exoticism of sexy alphas and cute omegas, betas were the backbone of society. People who didn’t fall pray to their instincts, who weren’t hindered by their biology, who didn’t need to cough up pink tax for heat related expenses or black tax for rut related costs, the true neutrals.</p><p>For a while, everyone thought Donghyuck was the only oddball. The rest of Dream obediently presented as they were predicted. Following Mark’s lead, Renjun also presented as a beta. Jeno and Jaemin were both omegas. So as Chenle’s maturity approached, everyone expected him to be a beta.</p><p>Too uncaring and willful, unimpeded by the desire to obey, they never saw Chenle as an omega. But somehow, alpha also never came into the equation.</p><p>Personally, Chenle thought the logic was as credible as old wives tales; flawed notions from outdated societal expectations of gender that had no place in modern times. None of the presented Dreamies fit neatly into the mold. Jeno, though sweet and obedient, was sporty and muscular. Jaemin, though loving and <em>maternal</em>, was forward and strong. Renjun, despite his thoughtful nature, was prone to hot-headed outbursts.</p><p>And then there was Donghyuck.</p><p>Where did one even begin with Donghyuck? He was loud, commanding and charismatic as an alpha, observant and considerate as a beta, and affectionate and caring as an omega.</p><p>It was probably for this reason why that the company was able to successfully continue to masquerade the fact that Donghyuck wasn’t a beta as advertised to the public.</p><p>Chenle, too, sometimes forgot about this fact, considering the amount of times he had stumbled across Donghyuck fucking one of the members.</p><p>The first time was an accident while they were abroad for a festival. Chenle hadn’t presented then, so his sense of smell wasn’t very sharp. Peckish, he entered Renjun’s room, <em>Simon Says</em> blasting on his noise cancelling headphones, wanting to eat the snacks he knew Renjun hid inside his bag. When Chenle pushed open the door, he saw Renjun sitting on Donghyuck’s lap on the bed, kissing.</p><p>Or at least, he thought it was just kissing.</p><p>When Chenle pulls off his headphones, he hears the soft press of lips on lips, the breathy pants, and the unmistakable sound of fucking. He sees Donghyuck’s tanned hands slide down Renjun’s back to his ass, spread them wide to reveal his flushed pink hole stretched across Donghyuck’s cock. Then he hears a smack as Donghyuck spanked Renjun’s ass, causing red to bloom across pale skin and Renjun to make a choked off gasp.</p><p>Now, Chenle was torn; on one hand, he ought to give them privacy, but on the other hand, he was hungry and Renjun definitely had snacks. Besides, he was already here, wasn’t he? Might as well make the most of it. The two of them were so distracted with each other—all manners of slick kissing noises and pleasured gasps—he was sure they wouldn’t notice him. In the end, Chenle couldn’t resist, stealing glances at the rutting pair as he crept over to Renjun’s bag, making a soundless noise of triumph when he found a packet of Wang Wang sweet and savory biscuits.</p><p>When Chenle gets up, he sees Donghyuck tilt his head back to allow Renjun to press kisses to his neck, and watches as Donghyuck’s eyes flash open and visibly focus on him.</p><p>Chenle freezes, expecting to be yelled at, but Donghyuck’s line of sight goes from his face to the biscuits in his hands, and a smirk dances on his lips. Instead, Donghyuck tilts Renjun’s chin, bringing him into a heated kiss that had Renjun groaning, and fucks into him harder. It’s as much tacit permission as he can get, and Chenle hurriedly leaves the room before he can push his luck too much.</p><p>The crackers are delicious, of course, but even as he licks the sugary sweet dust from his fingers, his nose could somehow still smell that whiff of citrus even in his room.</p><p>It’s strange. Scents are <em>foreign </em>to him. Chenle hasn’t presented yet, so his nose is weaker than an adult, but he’s also an idol. They always wear scent blockers in public. It’s highly frowned upon to let your natural scent shine through, considered crass and uncivilized. Not everyone reacts well to scents; better to dull it to an unobtrusive, mild scent blocker than to let a part of yourself come through. Scents are an indication of a person, a way to glimpse their emotions and selves, and so they had to be concealed under the perfect idol mask.</p><p>Renjun is a beta, so his scent isn’t as strong, but Chenle knows what he smells like. Sometimes, when the stress gets too much, when Chenle physically can’t be the smiley happy go lucky boy anymore, when he feels like a neglected foreigner abandoned on the sidelines in an industry that doesn’t value him, he goes to Renjun. He lets Renjun wrap his thin, bony arms around him; he presses his nose to Renjun’s neck and breathes in jasmine and white tea; he listens to the sound of Renjun’s unpolished, gritty Dongbei accent—not the soft, flowy sounds of a Shanghai accent, but Mandarin nonetheless—to feel some sort of comfort.</p><p>The thing is, Chenle knows Renjun’s scent, but he doesn’t know what Donghyuck smells like. Perhaps due to his increased paranoia about his omega status leaking through, Donghyuck is incredibly meticulous about applying industrial strength scent blockers. Even at the end of dance practice, when they’re dripping with sweat, Chenle still can’t smell him, not above Jaemin’s overwhelming sweet peach and honey blossom.</p><p>Something about this citrusy scent stays with Chenle.</p><p>The second time Chenle chances upon Donghyuck, they’re backstage at a festival, high from a performance done well. He’s given the key to the disabled toilet on the other side of the building so he can change out of his stage outfit with maximum privacy—one can never be so sure about sasaengs just barging into normal toilets, especially in small festivals with lax security—just to discover that he’s not the only one seeking a private spot.</p><p>Chenle sees Jeno—those knee-high black boots instantly recognizable—as he sucks Donghyuck’s cock greedily on his knees. Donghyuck bucks his hips into Jeno’s mouth, who just moans and takes it. Donghyuck even goes to yank Jeno forward, one hand gripping him by the Christian Dior chain on his breast pocket, the other around a black silk tie that Jeno wasn’t even wearing during the performance, but Jeno doesn’t even choke.</p><p>“God, you’re a little cock slut, aren’t you, Jen?” Donghyuck says sweetly, and Jeno whimpers around his cock. “You’re so fucking desperate to blow me that you couldn’t wait till we got back to the dorms. You just want something to fill your mouth, don’t you?”</p><p>Jeno bobs his head even faster, his shiny golden-brown hair shaking, the lewd slurping sound audible despite Donghyuck’s continued commentary. “You’re so fucking messy, Jen. You’ve got precum and saliva dripping all over your lips and chin. But you look so goddamn gorgeous like this, taking my cock like a hungry slut who can’t get enough. You know how you’ll be even prettier? When I come on your face.”</p><p>This makes Jeno <em>whine</em> and it jolts something inside of Chenle, seeing his normally composed and shy hyung gagging for cock. He steps back, about to turn the doorknob and leave, but this attracts Donghyuck’s attention. Once again, he doesn’t yell at Chenle to leave, but instead he looks pleased.</p><p>“I wish you could see how pretty you look on your knees, sucking my cock dressed like a fucking stripper with your black vest and leather boots.” Donghyuck spews his filth that only seems to drive Jeno wild. “You’re so pretty you belong in The Louvre. Oh, but you’d love that, wouldn’t you? You love it when people look at you. That’s why you ripped off your tie last month to make the fans scream. You act so fucking innocent but you’re a nasty slut who just loves to be stuffed with cock, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Hmm? Wouldn’t it be fucking nice if someone saw you like this, all wet and desperate for my cock?” He looks at Chenle, smirking, his eye level traveling down Chenle’s face to his body. Chenle tenses, he almost feels the heat of Donghyuck’s appraisal. “I think they’d be envious. I think they would want it too.”</p><p>Chenle doesn’t stick around, leaving the toilet for another one. He doesn’t even fight it, wrapping a hand around his cock. Chenle tries to think about Jeno, his lithe muscles and sweet smiles, watery eyes peering up at him and begging for more, but when he comes, it’s to a wicked and infuriating smile and the scent of citrus in the air.</p><p>He doesn’t think much of it. Chenle is just a regular teenage boy with needs and hormones. Donghyuck, like all idols, is objectively hot. It’s no different than being aroused from porn, only a million times better because it’s real. He doesn’t have to worry about getting an internet virus as he watches a dead-eyed omega beg for their daddy dom alpha to knot them.</p><p>The third time it happens, Chenle starts to think that Donghyuck is playing a game with him. It begins as a joke. As punishment for losing the Dream mini game, Jaemin has to wear lingerie. Except this is Jaemin, who turns weakness into strength. He proudly models the sheer baby pink bralette embroidered with flowers, even going so far to cup his pectoral muscles to show how he fills them out, and struts around in the matching thong with a delicate daisy trim and crisscrossing straps that dig into the meat of his hips.</p><p>Chenle is impressed at Donghyuck’s choice; the panties almost give Jaemin the illusion of an ass.</p><p>Honestly, in all hindsight, Chenle should have known better than to help their manager find Donghyuck and Jaemin after a day of practice. For what good reason could Jaemin have worn the fucking lingerie and smirk at Donghyuck throughout the entire day?</p><p>Absolutely none, is the fucking answer.</p><p>The scent of peach and honey blossom saturates the basement practice room, the smell so strong it’s like Chenle is in a candy factory. Bless SM and their air filtering system, he thinks absently, because that’s the only reason why people outside can’t smell Jaemin’s saccharinely sweet scent which positively floods the room.</p><p>God, Jaemin looks like a fucking angel, glowing pink beneath the single spotlight in the darkness of the large practice room. He’s pretty and pink all over. Literally. Pink haired, blushed cheeks, flushed chest, and wearing those scraps of baby pink lingerie.</p><p>He would be angelic if not for the stain over the lace of the panties, the head of his hard, leaking cock peeking out of the cradle of the dainty thin ballet pink straps, forming an obscene contrast between the soft baby pink trim and the magenta hue of his cock.</p><p>Jaemin might have been cherubic if not for how his plie—a deep, heel raising squat with his feet spread apart in the second position, left arm extended and right hand resting on the wooden barre—didn’t spread him wide on Donghyuck’s cock as he stared at himself in the mirror.</p><p>And Donghyuck… Donghyuck is just lounging on a chair with his typical atrocious posture, tapping on his phone—Chenle vaguely hears the sound of PUBG gun fight—as if Jaemin isn’t cockwarming him. Neither of them pay any attention to each other, like the other doesn’t exist, and it’s so fascinating for him. Chenle is too curious to resist the temptation, so he stays as a silent spectator in the darkened corner in the back. His dick twitches but he doesn’t move to touch himself. He wants to see what Donghyuck is going to do.</p><p>Suddenly, Jaemin gasps loudly, his body folding into itself, and Donghyuck laughs, breaking the silence. “What, you can’t take it, Nana? I thought you said you were going to make me come first, but I think at this rate you’ll be begging me to take this cock ring off and let you come.”</p><p>Chenle narrows in on Jaemin’s panties. He had thought it strange that the base of Jaemin’s cock was flared since he wasn’t an alpha, but he hadn’t thought that Donghyuck would make him wear a cock ring. If he strains his ears, beyond the thrumming of the air purifier, he thinks he hears a low vibrating noise.</p><p>Jaemin growls, revealing two rows of pointy white teeth, and grits out, “You fucking bastard. You’ve been dialing it up and down for half a fucking hour. I’m going to wrap my hands around your throat and kill you.”</p><p>“Can’t say I’m into asphyxiation, that’s more Renjun’s thing,” Donghyuck laughs flippantly. He puts down his phone, slapping Jaemin’s thigh, which makes him wobble, and sighs, “You’re so greedy, Nana.”</p><p>With that, Donghyuck jerks his hips upwards sharply, and Jaemin collapses onto his lap, moaning brokenly. All of Jaemin’s previous grace disappears as Donghyuck manhandles him like a ragdoll. Despite his strong biceps and six-pack abs, Jaemin is unable to fight back, gasping when Donghyuck pushes both of Jaemin’s legs wide with a grip that will leave bruises in the morning, grappling at the barre to maintain his balance.</p><p>“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” Jaemin pants, staring forward at himself in the mirror.</p><p>“You’re such a fucking narcissist,” Donghyuck snorts. “Of course, you’d get off at the sight of yourself. You think you’re so pretty, aren’t you? You just fucking preen when you see yourself, and you get off on the fact that people want you as much as you love yourself. You’d fuck yourself if you could, wouldn’t you, Nana?”</p><p>The scent of peaches and honey blossoms grows to a suffocating level. It’s never been Chenle’s favorite scent, but it’s kind of hot how much Jaemin can’t control himself because of Donghyuck. Just from the loud wet schlick sound he hears, Chenle knows that Jaemin must be leaking so much slick—that Donghyuck is fucking him so good. Chenle clenches his hands, trying to stop himself from actually touching himself.</p><p>Jaemin doesn’t even respond, just staring at himself hungrily in the mirror. Chenle would snort if he didn’t find that stupidly hot. He wants to rip those delicate panties off to see how Jaemin’s heavy, aching cock would slap against his abs every time he gets fucked.</p><p>When Donghyuck palms Jaemin’s cock, he <em>keens</em> loudly, body stiffening like a board and then shuddering as he falls back against Donghyuck’s chest. “I fucking hate you,” Jaemin whines.</p><p>“Aw, poor Nana,” Donghyuck coos, running a finger over the defined lines of Jaemin’s obliques. “How many dry orgasms has it been? If you want to come properly, you have to tell me. Don’t be obstinate now, dear.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck you</em>,” Jaemin hisses, bouncing on Donghyuck’s cock spitefully. “You know it’s been 3 and I won’t let you win. Next time. I’ll slick a cock ring on <em>you </em>and ride you till you’re begging me to allow you to come.”</p><p>Of all the things he’s seen—all the hot, filthy and sexy things that Jaemin is doing—somehow, it’s the mental image about Donghyuck <em>begging</em> that makes Chenle suck in a breath and move his hands over his pants, unsurprised to find himself stiff and aching.</p><p>Somehow, Donghyuck hears.</p><p>He turns his head, just a bit, half his face shadowed, but Chenle knows that Donghyuck spots him because there’s a spike of citrus in the air. A drop in the ocean, but a freshness that Chenle catches amongst the cloying sweet peach. He tracks the scent like a shark smelling a single drop of blood a mile away. Donghyuck’s a walking advertisement for his scent blockers; even in the midst of sex, Chenle still can’t catch his full scent. But Donghyuck’s undoubtedly excited. There’s an upturn of his cheek, then he goes to kiss Jaemin’s neck, mouth at his throat and causes Jaemin to buck and lose his rhythm.</p><p>Donghyuck has always been a sensual performer. Not as blatant as Jaemin—all crotch grabs and money shots—but something subtler, sexier like smooth body rolls and slow swivels of his hips. And the thing about Donghyuck is that when he has attention, he glows like a sunflower in the face of the sun.</p><p>Chenle has no fucking doubt that he’s the reason why Donghyuck dials up the vibration on Jaemin’s cock ring, something that makes Jaemin practically flail in Donghyuck’s lap. It takes pathetic little time before Jaemin sobs once again, his body writhing as Donghyuck makes him suffer through another orgasm he can’t have.</p><p>Jaemin is prideful but Donghyuck is stubborn, and it’s an immoveable object meeting an unstoppable force, but something has to give in the end.</p><p>Somehow, Chenle isn’t surprised that Donghyuck wins, that Jaemin—in an utterly fucked out, hoarse voice—pleads for him to let him come. Donghyuck’s laugh is high and victorious—no different from his gleeful crows when he wins at a game—and Chenle’s dick twitches beneath his pants as he rubs it.</p><p>But this Donghyuck is relatively gracious, yanking Jaemin’s panties aside to reveal his hard cock—flushed a deep red color with veins throbbing in the sides, pearly white precum just weeping down the sides in continuous trickles. He rips off the cock ring and tosses it aside, and then wraps his hand around his cock.</p><p>All it takes is three pumps before Jaemin <em>comes</em>, white spilling out of him like the bursting of a confetti canon, and there’s so fucking much cum it paints his stomach, lands on the mirror, and soaks the room in even more peach and honey blossom.</p><p>But just became Donghyuck has won the game doesn’t mean that he relents. He continues to fuck into Jaemin to chase after his own orgasm, making Jaemin sob as he continues to be stimulated, his cock spitting out more cum as Donghyuck milks him for every damn drop. When Donghyuck finally comes, Jaemin is so overstimulated that he can’t even make any more noise, his mouth moving soundlessly with tears rolling down his face.</p><p>Jaemin looks pretty, yes, but Chenle can’t see anything past Donghyuck, not the sound he makes when he comes, or how he smells citrus with an undertone of spice.</p><p>It’s the last thing that breaks his resolve, plunging his hands into his pants and fisting his own cock, and it takes a measly few strokes before he’s coming all over himself.</p><p>Well fuck, he thinks, staring down at his sodden pants, he’s certainly made a mess of things.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The day Chenle presents is so unassuming that on recollection, he thinks he should have known that he was presenting.</p><p>What happens is this:</p><p>Donghyuck had invited him over to the Dream dorm to hang out, so Chenle had come, despite running a slight fever and having body aches. However, Donghyuck was called into the studio for a recording at the last minute, so Chenle was stuck waiting for him.</p><p>Originally, Chenle had stayed at the dorm to milk him for sympathy points—Donghyuck knew all the best restaurants in Seoul and it had been a while since the two of them had gone out to eat—but as time passed on, he felt increasingly unwell and actually had to rest on the sofa.</p><p>The pain in his head seemed to have gotten worse over the past hour even though he had taken painkillers. It was horribly unfair, in his opinion. Everyone around him had activities and schedules but Chenle just sat at home at someone’s beck and call, nothing to do except getting sick.</p><p>Seeing that he’s ill, he decides to eat a few tangerines to boost his immune system. The vitamins do make him feel a bit better, so he steadily makes his way through the box, the peels piling up next to him.</p><p>It’s at that moment that Jisung emerges from his cave, hair askew and glasses on, squinting at Chenle in a manner that suggested he just woke up even though it was nearing five in the afternoon. Wordlessly, he tries to take a quarter of tangerine from Chenle, who bats his hands away, stuffing it into his month.</p><p>Jisung whines, “Come on, this isn’t even your dorm. Can’t you share?”</p><p>“Go peel your own.” He pulls his plate of peeled tangerines closer to himself.</p><p>“But it takes so long,” Jisung pouts, looking at him hopefully, to which Chenle rolls his eyes, long used to his best friend’s pitiful expressions. “And I’m so bad at it.”</p><p>Chenle was already in a poor mood; sometimes Jisung’s cluelessness was cute, but now it was kind of annoying. “Then <em>learn</em>,” he snaps, slapping Jisung’s hand away from his plate.</p><p>“I have!” Jisung protests. “But even when I peel it, there’s so much white stuff around the orange.”</p><p>“Too bad!” Chenle huffs, stuffing an entire tangerine into his mouth.</p><p>“They’re not even yours,” Jisung complains. “The Jeju tangerines were sent to <em>us</em> in the Dream dorm, which means I get to eat them, not you.”</p><p>“I peeled them, they’re <em>mine</em>!”</p><p>“Why can’t you share?” Jisung whines. “I’m not even asking for much.”</p><p>A flare of anger races up in Chenle. “I said they’re mine!”</p><p>Jisung huffs petulantly, and Chenle watches him with narrowed eyes as he finally moves his hands away from the plate of tangerines. “Fine, whatever. Aren’t you tired of them? You’ve been eating so much citrus lately. You even got an orange scented perfume!”</p><p>Chenle wrinkles his nose subconsciously. It was tradition to receive a kiss, a rose and a perfume for Coming of Age Day. Renjun had gone to the department store with him to buy a perfume, and Chenle had issues with all of them. The one that was the most tolerable was an orange scented one, but there was something off with it that Chenle couldn’t place his finger on.</p><p>“I like it,” he retorts, biting into a tangerine mulishly.</p><p>“If you say so,” Jisung says, his nose flaring like he didn’t believe him. “It kind of smells bad though. Like cheap body wash.”</p><p>Rage burns through Chenle with the intensity of wildfire.</p><p><em>“What did you say?</em>” he hisses, a haze of red descending onto him, his entire body coursing with heat.</p><p>Jisung shrinks back, his eyes wide with alarm, blinking at him in shock that quickly turns to hurt, his arms extended out in self-protections.</p><p>It’s then that Chenle realizes that he’s grabbing Jisung by the collar of his oversized shirt. <em>When had he even stood up?</em> And that’s when Chenle knows something is definitely wrong with him.</p><p>He immediately removes his hands from Jisung’s body, taking two steps back, but his head swims and it feels twenty pounds heavier—the King sized head everyone says he has—and like it might topple over any moment. With shaky legs, he collapses onto the sofa, his head pounding and his heart racing like a jackrabbit.</p><p>“Chenle?” Jisung asks hesitantly, but his voice sounds faraway.</p><p>“I’m fine.” He tries to reassure Jisung, but his mouth feels dry and sluggish. With a weak hand, he reaches out for the last quarter of tangerine and pops it into his mouth, hoping that it’ll refresh him somewhat.</p><p>When his teeth bite through skin, there’s an explosion of sweet citrus, and then his body is set on fire.</p><p>“Chenle?” Jisung asks frantically, hovering over him. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”</p><p>Pain starts to spread through his body, traveling along his arteries and infecting every molecule of his being. In the fire that consumes him, the last vestiges of sanity fading away from him like the taste of tangerines in his mouth, there’s a moment of clarity.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m presenting as an alpha.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chenle doesn’t remember much about his presentation beyond the fact that it hurts more than being kicked in the fucking balls by someone wear spiky stilettos.</p><p>He swims in and out of consciousness, the fever burning its way through him. He drinks water, takes painkillers and has his cold compress changed periodically, but he can’t keep anything down.</p><p>Someone—Jaemin, maybe—pleads with him to eat something, <em>anything</em>, and maybe it’s because it was the last thing Chenle had eaten, so he names that.</p><p>The only thing that Chenle eats for the duration of his presentation are Jeju tangerines.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In Chenle’s opinion, being an alpha is no different than before his presentation. He hasn’t suddenly gotten a growth spurt like Jisung or developed a six-pack like Jaemin or had his voice drop an octave. He doesn’t feel anymore like a man than before, though it might be a good thing. It would be embarrassing if he suddenly had the desire to punch a wall to show how masculine and alpha he is, whatever the fuck that means.</p><p>Or maybe it’s the suppressants he’s taking. After he had presented, the company doctor had immediately prescribed him suppressants. Chenle really fucking hates them. They mess with his hormones, they give him mood swings and spots, and they make him gain weight. It’s just an all along inconvenience.</p><p>Which is why—against the orders of the doctors and the company—when he’s not promoting, Chenle doesn’t take suppressants. And truthfully, he’s a member of Dream, so it’s not an insignificant amount of time.</p><p>At least he lives separately with his mom in Seoul, who supports his decision to forgo suppressants. Her presence is soothing, especially in the first few months of his presentation when he’s coming into himself.</p><p>Tonight, Donghyuck is joining them for dinner. He had invited himself a few days ago, claiming to miss authentic Chinese food, but Chenle privately thought that it had to do with the fact that his mother had chosen Mark as her favorite member when asked, and Donghyuck wanted to reclaim the title. Donghyuck did not enjoy losing, especially to Mark.</p><p>Knowing that Donghyuck was coming over for dinner, Chenle deliberately chose dishes that showcased the best of Shanghainese cuisine and were compatible to Donghyuck’s palate. There was something satisfying about seeing Donghyuck enjoy his childhood favorites of tender red braised pork belly, salty and sweet braised eggplant, saucy lion head meatballs, wild catfish in chili oil, and the Shanghainese signature xiaolongbao.</p><p>It’s the first time that Donghyuck has been over by himself. Chenle had thought it might be awkward considering the language barrier, but whether through talent or tenacity, Donghyuck always made friends easily. He also surprisingly knew more Chinese than expected, comprehending a question that his mom asked before Chenle could translate.</p><p>When questioned, Donghyuck explains with a fond smile that he’s friends with Renjun’s cousins. Chenle understands immediately—put together a group of women and they can take down anything, even a demon like Donghyuck. It was essential for Donghyuck’s continued survival to learn Mandarin if he wanted to survive.</p><p>By the end of dinner, Donghyuck has his mom utterly charmed, perhaps aided by the fact that he energetically volunteers to wash the dishes, something that makes Chenle laugh as he lounges on the sofa, watching the two of them good naturedly bicker in a language neither of them speak.</p><p>After dinner, his mom goes out to play mahjong with her Chinese Association friends, leaving the two of them to watch a movie.</p><p>Or at least, attempt to.</p><p>In the darkness of his bedroom, sitting side by side on the bed with the laptop balanced between their thighs, Chenle finds it a bit more difficult to focus on the movie, especially when a sex scene appears. He shifts, stealing glances at Donghyuck, who glows in the reflection of the white screen.</p><p>Donghyuck doesn’t seem affected at all, though Chenle wouldn’t be able to tell considering he has on scent blockers. “These omega coming-of-age movies are very romantic, but they aren’t reflective of real life at all.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I spent my first heat with Renjun and believe me,” Donghyuck grins wryly. “It was not as smooth sailing or tidy as the movies would suggest.” With a smirk reminiscent of Jaemin’s, he adds, “It felt amazing, though.”</p><p>“With Renjun?”</p><p>Something about Chenle’s tone must indicate his skepticism because Donghyuck laughs, rolling his eyes. “He’s good. Besides, sex gets better with practice, so.”</p><p>“And I’m sure you have a lot of that.”</p><p>Donghyuck tilts his head, turning his attention from the movie to Chenle. The look in his eye is focused, like Chenle is a challenge to decipher, and he almost regrets asking. Almost, because YOLO and all that shit.</p><p>“Don’t you know the answer to that already?” Donghyuck asks with a slight smile, his thigh pressed up against Chenle’s own. Onscreen, the female omega mewls as the male alpha fucks her, throwing her head back and exposing a spectacular pair of boobs, but Chenle can’t look away from Donghyuck.</p><p>“What?” He asks boldly, tilting his head up. “That you fuck Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin hyung on the regular?”</p><p>“Zhong Chenle,” Donghyuck scolds lightly, even though a smile plays on his lips to show that he isn’t insulted. “Has anyone told you that you’re too blunt?”</p><p>“I call a spade a spade,” Chenle shrugs. “Never the 127 hyungs?”</p><p>Donghyuck laughs, the sound light and pretty. “What is this? My sex life questionnaire?”</p><p>“I figured if you’re open about having sex, what’s a few questions?”</p><p>“What’s a few questions indeed?” Donghyuck snorts, knocking his leg against Chenle’s. “Well, how about you then? Who have you been with?”</p><p>“I just presented not too long ago,” Chenle replies dryly, trying to play it cool even though his heartrate is racking up. “Not everyone needs to get their dick wet as much as you do apparently.”</p><p>“Well, you’re missing out.” Donghyuck tilts his head, his eyes sweeping across Chenle’s body appraisingly.</p><p>Chenle doesn’t even think before retorting, “Why? You offering?”</p><p>Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. “Can’t say I’ve ever been propositioned so forwardly before,” he muses, sounding more amused than offended. “An alpha, indeed.”</p><p>“And how many alphas have you been with?”</p><p>Donghyuck grins, but it’s wolfish and wicked. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”</p><p>Then, he surges forward to kiss Chenle, the laptop shoved to the side. Donghyuck tastes sweet and citrusy, like the tangerines they had for dessert, and there’s something fleeting at the back of his consciousness, but he can’t think properly when Donghyuck licks into his mouth.</p><p>Chenle’s been kissed before. Fleeting pecks that he traded with Jisung because he was curious about the fuss. A longer but chaste peck that Jaemin pressed on his lips for Chenle’s coming of age. They were all soft kisses, something that felt vaguely nice yet unnecessary. He’s never been kissed like this before—all passion and heat and with the promise of something more.</p><p>Donghyuck’s mouth is hot and sweet and he knows how to use it. He doesn’t want to think about all the people that Donghyuck has kissed to be this good. It’s a useful mouth and that’s all that matters.</p><p>He pulls Donghyuck into his lap, running a hand through Donghyuck’s long, shaggy hair and pulls at the ends of it, eliciting a sharp gasp from him. Chenle smiles, nosing down Donghyuck’s throat, kissing at his pulse, inhaling deeply to try to get a sense of his smell. It’s still faint, just barely a hint of citrus, Donghyuck still utterly out of reach for him to decipher, but Chenle’s always been too curious for his own good.</p><p>It seems that Donghyuck has Chenle read though, because he says in an amused tone of voice, “God, you’re stinking up the entire room. Do I turn you on that much?”</p><p>Slightly embarrassed that his body is read so easily, Chenle quips, “I’m a freshly presented alpha and you’re an omega sitting in my lap. I think you would be offended if my biology didn’t want you.” Then, he goes to suck at Donghyuck’s pulse points, trying to arouse his scent.</p><p>“Biology?” Donghyuck repeats, breathing in deeply but maintaining the steadiness of his voice. “Oh, please. We are not slaves to our instincts. You want me because I’m me. If you were bound to your biology, you’d have gone feral when I was fucking Jaemin.”</p><p>Chenle bites at Donghyuck’s neck in return, making him hiss, and then he laves at the spot to soothe it. Something inside of him swells when he sees the faint imprint of red, and he goes to suckle at the mark again.</p><p>“Careful.” Donghyuck squeezes Chenle’s shoulder. “You have fucking fangs and I don’t want to look like I got mauled by a lion or something.”</p><p>“We don’t have any schedules now,” Chenle retorts. “Besides, anyone who’d see it would think you had a great fucking time.”</p><p>Donghyuck tuts, “You’re such a fucking alpha.”</p><p>It’s probably meant as a subtle rebuke, but something puffs in Chenle’s chest. He’s an alpha and he’s here, with an omega—with Donghyuck—sitting right here in his lap, not pliant but perhaps amenable to his desires.</p><p>Donghyuck notices. Smirking, he lilts, “You like that? You like being called <em>alpha</em>? A big, strong alpha?” He trails a thumb along Chenle’s jawline, pinching at his cheeks, cooing like he’s talking to a baby. “Aw, you’re so grown up, aren’t you, Chenle? You’re not a baby anymore, but a man, aren’t you?”</p><p>Objectively, Chenle knows that Donghyuck is toying with him, but Goddamn does it get him going.</p><p>With a snarl, he pins Donghyuck to the mattress—the bed that Chenle sleeps every single night, saturated with his scent—and yanks Donghyuck’s shirt off. Even when Chenle descends on him, Donghyuck still laughs like he doesn’t believe Chenle is capable of living up to his alpha nature.</p><p>To punish him, Chenle goes to bite at his nipples. From previous tickling experience, he knows that Donghyuck is sensitive. He tugs at it, nibbling at the tip, making it stiffen into hard buds and leaving little red marks around his chest. This causes Donghyuck to jolt, cursing lowly beneath his breath, and the scent of citrus to raise slightly. Chenle smiles in satisfaction even as Donghyuck huffs, repeating it on Donghyuck’s other nipple.</p><p>“Come on, <em>alpha</em>,” Donghyuck yawns. “Is that the best you’ve got? I’ve made betas and omegas alike <em>beg</em> for my cock. You should hear how pretty Renjun sounds when he rides me and I pump him full of cum.”</p><p>Chenle growls, his alpha pride roaring at being diminished. He doesn’t like the sound of Donghyuck talking about another when he’s in bed with him.</p><p>He yanks down Donghyuck’s gray sweats, too pent up to be gentle, and finds the front of Donghyuck’s boxers stained with wet splotches. Chenle immediately leans forward to the outline of Donghyuck’s cock, ready to take a deep whiff of his scent, but all he smells is that generic laundry scent from his scent blockers.</p><p>If he didn’t see visceral proof of Donghyuck’s arousal, Chenle would think that Donghyuck is dry as the Sahara Desert, and that grates on his pride.</p><p>“Why the fuck do you have scent blockers on all your fucking clothes?”</p><p>“Well don’t lose your head, alpha,” Donghyuck laughs, as if finding Chenle’s frustration the funniest thing ever.</p><p>He doesn’t even fight the growl that rips pass his throat, dick swelling with even more blood, and pulls down Donghyuck’s boxers.</p><p>Chenle promptly chokes, feeling like he’s been punched in the gut when he sees it.</p><p><em>A plug</em>.</p><p>The plug is pretty, resembling a uniform’s horn with swirls of lavender and baby blue at the flared base. It’s feels fucking dirty that something so pure is being debased for this purpose.</p><p>Chenle’s dick is so hard he thinks he’s throbbing in his pants. “Can I…” he trails off, swallowing a mouthful of saliva as he stares at the sight.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Donghyuck replies archly. “Can you what?”</p><p>“You’re such a fucking bitch, you know?” Chenle snaps, his ability to be polite long gone. Donghyuck is just asking for it now.</p><p>Donghyuck laughs, honeyed and full of poison. “And it turns you on, <em>alpha</em>. You want me like this more than any soft, supplicating omega. You want <em>me</em>.” Donghyuck stares at him defiantly, his eyes burning.</p><p>Chenle doesn’t bother responding because they both know he’s right. Instead, he goes to tug at the toy, pulling it out to look at it. His nose flares when he registers what it is.</p><p>It’s a knot toy. It’s ridged with lines and bumps meant to mimic a real cock, but the most obvious distinction between this and a traditional dildo is the fat flared bulge at the base that stretches Donghyuck’s hole wide.</p><p>Chenle feels fucking dizzy and his dick hasn’t even been touched yet. “You sat at the dinner table and chatted with my mom while you had a fucking knot up your ass? No wonder why you slapped on a fuck ton of scent blockers. You kinky fucker—did you rock back and forth on the chair to make yourself feel good?”</p><p>“I did,” Donghyuck smirks shamelessly, steepling his fingers over his stomach as if he hasn’t done something so utterly exhibitionist. “It felt nice.”</p><p>“You like people watching, don’t you, hyung? You like getting away with it. The fact that people are so close to you, seeing you get off, this fucking excites you,” Chenle exclaims, still in mild disbelief over Donghyuck’s audacity. “Did you plan this, hyung?”</p><p>“Maybe I have, maybe I haven’t.” Donghyuck watches Chenle as he moves his hand up Donghyuck’s thigh, feeling the slick that trickles down. “Either way, you’re getting lucky, so why do you care?”</p><p>Chenle grasps the base of the toy, shallowly fucking it in and out of Donghyuck, but it doesn’t register much reaction from him, like he’s already used to the sensation. When Chenle sticks in his index finger alongside the toy, Donghyuck gasps, his stomach clenching.</p><p>Holy shit. He’s going to have his dick inside Donghyuck in a few minutes.</p><p>“Come on, then,” Donghyuck sighs in mock annoyance, even though his voice sounds a bit strained. “We haven’t got all day.”</p><p>“You’re so fucking impatient,” Chenle says, pushing his finger in deeper, wiggling it around Donghyuck’s walls to see how much more he can take. “I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>Donghyuck snorts, “Not to fucking hurt your ego, but I’ve seen your dick before.” He levels a flat look at him. “And unless you’ve magically grown a wine bottle between your legs since presenting, I think I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Chenle extracts his fingers, examining the lingering sheen of the slick, and pops it into his mouth to taste. It’s… it’s different, is all he can say, but the taste is definitely worthy the hungry, lustful look that Donghyuck directs at him, or how the scent of citrus becomes a shade more apparent in the air.</p><p>“You are so fucking bossy.” Chenle says, but he’s glad that Donghyuck is telling him to hurry. He doesn’t know how much longer he can pretend that he’s not roaring to fuck Donghyuck. He flings off his sweats and boxers, gasping when his dick is finally out of the confines of his pants.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Donghyuck casually pushes the toy in and out of him, sighing quietly as he pleasures himself. He’s so wet with slick that his pink hole swallows up the knot like it’s utterly easy.</p><p>Chenle wants to lap at it, to see it drip out of Donghyuck and hear the sounds he would make as Chenle tongued his rim. That’s for another day though. Right now, his cock is so fucking hard that he can’t even think straight.</p><p>“How do you want it?” Chenle asks, stopping Donghyuck’s hands and pulling the toy out of him. He can’t help but watch mesmerized as the slick clings onto the pastel blue and purple shaft, almost glittering in the light.</p><p>“You tell me, <em>alpha</em>.”</p><p>Donghyuck’s purr is mocking, and Chenle just wants to shut him up, so he grabs the toy dripping with viscous slick and nudges it Donghyuck’s mouth, tapping at his full bottom lip.</p><p>Donghyuck’s eyes widen, not expecting this turn of events, and Chenle raises an eyebrow, challenging him. The smell of citrus increases and then Donghyuck’s mouth opens, his pink tongue lapping at the bulbous head of the toy in a kittenish manner, all the while staring into Chenle’s eyes in a half-lidded stare.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>Chenle’s hand clenches on the grip he has of the toy, watching as Donghyuck—still gazing at him with dark, glimmering eyes—leans forward to lap at the strings of slick dripping down the shaft, stopping at Chenle’s hands. At the first lick of Chenle’s fingers, he loses grip of the toy and Donghyuck surges to suckle at his index and middle finger, hollowing his cheeks and making obscene slurping noises like he’s sucking cock.</p><p>God, Chenle is an idiot to think that he can beat Donghyuck at his own game.</p><p>He rips his hand out of Donghyuck’s mouth, gritting out, “On your knees,” in a low, raspy voice. He has to resist flipping Donghyuck onto his front when he sits up leisurely and turns like he has all the time in the world.</p><p>Until now, Chenle had been so preoccupied by Donghyuck that his own arousal was pushed to the backburner, but when he grasps his cock to line it up to Donghyuck’s hole, he finds himself ridiculously hard, precum leaking over the sides, so on edge it almost feels painful. Even a light stroke of his cock to spread the lubrication all over his shaft has him gasping like he’s about to come.</p><p>The first push inside of Donghyuck makes Chenle feel like his entire body erupts in sparks, a live wire set off, every molecule inside of him coming alive.</p><p>Fucking hell. Donghyuck feels like fucking euphoria. He’s impossibly tight, edging on too tight, even though he’s been stretched out by the plug. He’s so… he doesn’t even have the words to begin to describe how hot and wet and tight Donghyuck feels. Chenle has to squeeze at the base of his dick so that he doesn’t come instantly.</p><p>“Oh, alpha, you’re doing <em>so good</em>. God, you’re fucking me so great.” The mockery never leaves Donghyuck’s voice, none of his words genuinely complimentary. “Oh, alpha, I think I’m going to come. <em>Next year</em>.”</p><p>“God, you’re so much hotter with your mouth occupied,” Chenle snaps, gripping Donghyuck’s hips tightly to center himself. “Once you start talking, your appeal decreases significantly.”</p><p>“Big talk coming from an alpha who spied on me having sex and jerked off to my mouth.”</p><p>Chenle growls, fed up with being nice. If Donghyuck insists on making such a nuisance of himself, Chenle will just take his own pleasure and leave him to rot. He pulls out before he pistons his hips hard, fucking into Donghyuck with little care of being gentle.</p><p>Perhaps this was the reaction that Donghyuck wanted, because he starts to moan, pushing his hips back to meet Chenle’s thrusts forward. Chenle stares down at Donghyuck’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart to see how Donghyuck’s shiny pink hole takes his cock. Donghyuck is so wet with slick that there’s barely any resistance, the glide smooth and slippery and so, so good.</p><p>“You like this, hyung?” Chenle asks, fucking into Donghyuck hard. “Does it feel good for you?”</p><p>“What’s the point of having a king-sized head if you have a pea sized brain?” Donghyuck snarks, his voice too airy and fucked out to sound caustic. “Am I not moaning? What do you fucking think?”</p><p>“If you still have the capacity to be snarky, then obviously I’m not doing it right.”</p><p>Chenle grabs both of Donghyuck’s wrists behind his back, causing Donghyuck to fall forward on the mattress without the support of his arms. He gasps audibly, his body clenching around Chenle’s cock in surprise, and his scent spikes, the sweet citrusy fruit scent readily apparent.</p><p>But even in this submissive position—his arms restrained behind his back, his knees spread wide, ass up and face down, his body pliant for Chenle to fuck—Donghyuck still tries to take control. He attempts to push back against Chenle to control the pace of his thrusts, his ass wiggling, and Chenle spanks him in retaliation.</p><p>The scent of tangerines bursts into the air as Donghyuck <em>moans</em>.</p><p>Chenle immediately seizes on it, laughing delightedly, “Oh, hyung, you like that?” he asks, spanking Donghyuck’s ass again, watching the fleshy cheek jiggle. “You like being spanked?”</p><p>“Shut up, Zhong Chenle,” Donghyuck grits out, for the first time ever sounding embarrassed. “I’m not—”</p><p>The next slap of his ass cancels out Donghyuck’s words, because his words might deny, but his scent proves the truth. <em>Donghyuck likes it</em>.</p><p>God—what a gift Chenle has been handed. Donghyuck’s ass is a shade paler than the rest of his skin, baby soft and smooth and unblemished with a single beauty mark at the roundest curve of his ass. Donghyuck has the nicest—and perhaps only—ass in Dream and it’s so fucking gratifying to see it bounce against his palm.</p><p>Chenle doesn’t hit him particularly hard—he doesn’t want to hurt him—just enough to hear the smack of hand against flesh, the way Donghyuck gasps at the impact, and how red slowly blossoms in the shape of Chenle’s handprint. This will remind Donghyuck that Chenle was here for the next few days whenever he walks or sits or dances. Anyone who fucks Donghyuck will see Chenle’s tattoo on his skin, will see the mark he left on him.</p><p>This satisfies the alpha inside of him, who puffs in pride at the thought of Donghyuck bearing his mark.</p><p>“God, you’re so fucking hot, hyung,” Chenle pants, leaning down to inhale Donghyuck’s heady scent, feeling like he’s hallucinating. “Fuck, I thought of having you like this so many times.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Donghyuck replies, but he doesn’t sound cocky anymore, just desperate. “I wanted you to come over at the studio. I wanted to blow you. God, when you touched yourself—what a fucking waste of good cum.”</p><p>“Fucking hell,” Chenle groans, the image taking root in his mind. Donghyuck blowing Chenle’s cock while he fucked Jaemin, spilling his cum all over Donghyuck’s face, and then having Jaemin lap it up and make him clean, the two of them kissing and trading Chenle’s cum between them. “You’re so fucking dirty.”</p><p>“You know you love it,” Donghyuck laughs, but he sounds exhilarated, blown away, as Chenle fucks him at a breakneck speed, one hand gripping Donghyuck’s wrists, the other squeezing Donghyuck’s hips.</p><p>Chenle hates that he does. Hates that he loves Donghyuck’s cockiness, his sensuality, his dirty mind, his fucking body, and that goddamn scent that just drives him completely wild. Just everything about Donghyuck.</p><p>“Tell me you’re close,” he grits out, sweat dripping down his temple, feeling like he’s gripping the burning end of a matchstick, the flame licking at his fingers, just wanting to let go.</p><p>“I’m close,” Donghyuck gasps, his voice muffled from how he had his face in a pillow. “Chenle, I’m so close. Please let me touch my cock, please.”</p><p>“No,” Chenle says, and Donghyuck makes a high, keening sound that borders on a sob, even as Chenle fucks him hard and fast, the sounds of their bodies slapping against each other in the most primal, filthy way.</p><p>“Chenle, alpha, <em>please</em>,” Donghyuck pleads, his voice choked up, not a tinge of his earlier teasing remaining in his voice, just genuine desperation and sincerity. “Please alpha, touch me. Let me come.”</p><p>The alpha inside of Chenle swells when he hears his omega begging, fucked so good that he has to ask for permission to come, and at last, he grants that bit of mercy.</p><p>Chenle releases his right hand, letting go of Donghyuck’s wrists, who goes completely boneless and sags onto the bed, too weak to be able to prop himself up on his arms. Instead, Chenle watches as Donghyuck ruts into the bed, his hips grinding down on the mattress like he’s an overgrown puppy in heat.</p><p>“Stop that,” Chenle smacks Donghyuck’s ass hard, causing him to cry out. He pulls Donghyuck’s hips up with his left hand and then uses his right to grasp Donghyuck’s cock, finding him so soaked that there’s a puddle of precum and slick on the sheets beneath him.</p><p>When Chenle pumps his cock, Donghyuck sobs, his breath hitched and cut off like he can’t breathe in enough oxygen in his lungs, his entire body trembling and quivering.</p><p>It doesn’t take long before Donghyuck comes—a tug and twisting motion at the tip takes care of that handily—and then he gasps, “I’m coming—”</p><p>Chenle feels like he’s in a tangerine grove, in the thick of the bushes, gazing up at scattered sunlight filtered through the overlays of overhead trees. Finally, Chenle is at the source, surrounded by that incredible sweetness. He inhales deeply and more than the tangerines, he smells that elusive note—the one that smells both woody and spicy. It’s juniper berries.</p><p>“Hyung, fuck,” he pants, slamming his hips hard into Donghyuck, pushing his cock in as far as he can go. “Fuck, I’m coming, I’m—”</p><p>The scent of tangerines and juniper berries overwhelms Chenle—shoves him over the cliff and sends him plunging down into the abyss. With a long, guttural groan, Chenle comes, the pressure building and growing and overtaking him, every inch of skin ringing like dominos knocked over.</p><p>Chenle comes, but it doesn’t stop. It feels like a tsunami, waves and waves that crash into each other, gaining momentum, swelling into a high that he can feel at the base of his cock, until he catches on the tightness of Donghyuck’s rim, latches on it and <em>knots</em>.</p><p>“Donghyuck, I—”</p><p>“It’s okay, Chenle,” he hears Donghyuck say distantly. “I want you to knot me, baby.”</p><p>It feels like there’s no end; Chenle comes and comes, pumping waves of cum into a warm hole that gushes and overflows beyond the thick knot plugging Donghyuck tight. It feels incredibly good but scarily intense at the same time; as he swells, he feels too big, like he might snap Donghyuck into two.</p><p>By the time he’s done, Chenle is utterly spent, devoid of energy like Donghyuck is an incubus who drained him of his soul. His knot deflates and he can finally pull out. Chenle slumps over, completely exhausted, and Donghyuck catches him, laying him down on the bed, caressing his arm and waist soothingly.</p><p>It feels warm and comforting, the post-orgasm fuzzies hitting him which make him want to drift off when Donghyuck comments, “God, you came a lot.”</p><p>Chenle blinks, actually looking properly at the sheets between them, seeing the very visible patch of cum and slick on the bed, so thick and viscous that it’s like someone spilled a can of condensed milk on there.</p><p>Curious, Chenle sticks a finger in and goes to taste it, and promptly grimaces. Despite sharing some visual similarities with condensed milk, it tastes nothing like it.</p><p>Donghyuck laughs, his chest rumbling gently. Donghyuck’s hair is sticking up in tufts, his cheeks have red marks from where he pressed it against the pillow, but he’s glowing and bright-eyed and Chenle thinks Donghyuck has never looked better than this.</p><p>Chenle quietens Donghyuck’s laugh when he goes to kiss him. He doesn’t know why he does it, only that it feels right. It is the polite thing to do after sex, isn’t it?</p><p>Donghyuck’s lips are still upturned in a smile and it feels good to kiss him like that. But when he opens his mouth, slipping his tongue past Chenle, it feels even better. Chenle sighs as he tastes that delicious tangerine sweetness, glad to be able to finally nail down Donghyuck’s scent.</p><p>But wait.</p><p>Something in Chenle’s mind comes to a screeching halt. Chenle’s mother didn’t serve them any tangerines after dinner because he had eaten them all beforehand. They had strawberries instead. But how could Chenle have clocked the exact taste of Donghyuck’s scent?</p><p>Tangerines and juniper berries—the realization hits him all at once.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://forloveandlemons.com/products/olivia-thong-panty-dusty-rose#">jaemin's lingerie set</a><br/> <br/><a href="https://www.ateliercologne.com/us_en/perfumes/sunny-citruses/clementine-california">dh's scent</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>